De lunas y estrellas
by I'm Kira Kurosawa
Summary: Había sido tan efímero como el roce de sus manos. Tan rápido como el latido de su corazón. Tan cambiante como la luna. Tan brillante como la esperanza que lo embargaba cada vez que la veía, y tan inesperado como su amor./ Para Janet Cab, con mucho amor :3


**Pareja: Kei Tsukishima Hitoka Yachi**

 **Para: Janet Cab Fanfiction**

 **Título: De lunas y estrellas.**

 **Disclaimer: Había sido tan efímero como el roce de sus manos. Tan rápido como el latido de su corazón. Tan cambiante como la luna. Tan brillante como la esperanza que lo embargaba cada vez que la veía, y tan inesperado como su amor.**

 **F** **rase: "No puedo explicar el amor- confesó él-.No podría decirte si te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi, o si fue en el segundo, el tercero o el cuarto. Pero recuerdo la primera vez que te miré mientras caminabas hacia mí y me di cuenta de que el resto del mundo parecía desaparecer cuando estaba contigo. Que eras el centro de todo lo que hacía, sentía y pensaba."**

 ** _Hola querida gente que me lee y le gusta leerme, quiero aclarar antes que nada que este OS lo he hecho en la cúspide de mi enfermedad, tenía Ibuprofeno en la sangre y Sulfametoxazol nublandome el juicio, no me hago cargo de las incidencias que puedan ocurrir aquí. Aclaro tambien que este OS lo hice con mucho cariño a Janet Cab Fanfiction_** (Confeti Rosa) **despues de que participo arduamente en la actividad del TeamIwaOiIwa de HQ Yaoi de Facebook.**

 ** _Que te puedo decir, cuando ganaste -la verdad lo esperaba- pense que triunfaria al pedirte para hacerte tus regalos, nunca imagine que me darias parejas super crack -para mi- y debes saber que no tengo ni idea de que diablos puse aqui, pero lo hice con amor. Espero te guste y lo disfrutes XD cualquier error o dedazo sean libres de decirlo plis._**

 ** _Tambien quiero agradecer con caeiño a Petrel, que me aguanta y lee mis pendejadas :')_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kei no estaba seguro de qué había pasado exactamente, lo único que recordaba era a Hinata saltando como un crío mientras se quejaba con Kageyama porque era lento. Ese día era su primera práctica como alumnos de segundo y ya iban tarde como para que algunos de los chicos de primero los vieran con admiración ciega, así que Kei se había tomado la libertad de tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar al gimnasio, aun cuando incluso Yamaguchi lo había reñido. Sus compañeros y él empezaron una pequeña discusión amistosa, donde todos se metían con todos porque sí, y luego había llegado el caos. Lo último que notó antes de terminar su queja hacía sus compañeros fue un peso débil golpeando su pecho y la sorpresa que le sobrevino cuando perdió el equilibrio, de lo único que estaba consciente era del peso extra encima suyo y la dureza del piso bajo los glúteos.

Yamaguchi había gritado con preocupación su gastado apodo y Hinata le preguntaba algo al peso que se encontraba encima. Kei solo pudo ver estrellas. Y cuando buscó la cosa o persona que estaba sacándole el aire y moliéndole el tórax, las palabras se le atoraron y las mejillas se le calentaron. Con cabello como el oro, largo y fino como hilos, y mirada de chocolate derretido por la vergüenza Hitoka lo miraba con angustia.

—¿Estas bien, Kei? —El rubio aún se sentía avergonzado, así que solo logró asentir ante su pregunta.

Cada vez que Hitoka y él se encontraban solos solían llamarse por sus nombres con cariño y ternura, al menos desde que habían empezado a salir cuatro meses atrás, pero nunca habían dejado traslucir de manera tan evidente su cercanía delante sus demás compañeros, aun cuando estos sabían que a finales de primer año se habían empezado a tratar para que algunos meses después su relación fuera oficial. Había habido muchos gritos y lloriqueos de los de tercero por lo injusto de la vida.

—Je, mira Lentoyama, Tsukishima está rojo. —Kei fulminó con la mirada a Hinata y quiso que su amenaza se viera más temible, pero no ayudaba el hecho de que su novia buscara su mirada y le preguntara con preocupación si le había hecho daño.

—Pensé que Yachi-san había perdido una apuesta o algo, porque eso de estar con alguien como Tsukishima aún no me lo trago —El rubio gruñó ante lo dicho por Kageyama.

—Ustedes, par de idiotas. Dejen que me pare y verán como alguien como yo hará un nudo francés con sus brazos —amenazó mientras con una mano se reacomodaba los lentes en el puente de la nariz. Antes de cumplir su cometido, Yamaguchi alejó al par raro del Karasuno y la visión de Kei fue atrapada completamente por las estrellas, como siempre pasaba cuando ella estaba enfrente suyo.

—Vamos, si estás bien para amenazar, significa que no hay razón para que sigas en el piso —murmuró mientras agarraba con sus pequeñas manos ambos lados de su cara y la acercaba a su rostro. La rubia sonrió ante la cercanía.

—Me levantaría si cierta persona no estuviera encima mío —comentó en voz baja con un poco de sarcasmo, con la sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la vergüenza pincelando las mejillas de la rubia.

—¡Kei! —se quejó mientras lo empujaba un poco a forma de juego— mira que yo te traigo con todo mi amor algo dulce y tú me dices esas cosas.

—Ya, ya. —Acarició la mejilla de la rubia y acomodó mechones sueltos de su cabello tras su oreja, y todo lo demás dejó de existir—. ¿Qué fue lo que mi oh gran victima novia trajo con todo su amor?

—Pastel de fresa. —La sonrisa de Hitoka se ensanchó por la alegría al ver los ojos brillantes del rubio.

—¿Y se puede saber que celebramos como para que traigas semejante manjar?

—¿Tiene que haber un motivo para traerlo? —preguntó con curiosidad, con la cabeza ladeada y la mirada pensativa.

—No, qué va. El pastel es siempre bienvenido. —La chica se acercó y se abrazó al cuello del rubio, y ni corto ni perezoso, Kei la envolvió con su brazos.

Hitoka olía a lavanda, vainilla y a hogar. Era calidez que siempre había necesitado, comprensión cuando erguía muros para protegerse, un oasis de felicidad en medio de algo en lo que había dejado de creer, fortaleza en sus momentos de debilidad. Eran como la luna y las estrellas, que siempre habían estado juntos, sin comprender cuánto se necesitaban. Y ella lo había salvado cuando había estado a punto de aflojar sus esperanzas puestas en el deporte que había fragmentado a su hermano, cuando los de tercero habían estado a punto de partir y creyó que no valdría la pena seguir en el equipo, que nada sería igual. Le había enseñado con sonrisas sinceras y con calidez que todos en el equipo lo consideraban alguien sumamente importante, que aun cuando se metía con sus compañeros, éstos lo respetaban y lo querían, y que incluso pondrían la mano al fuego por él cuando él no pondría la mano al fuego por nadie.

El cambio de Kei se había debido a Hitoka, y gracias a la creciente cercanía que habían adquirido ambos, el rubio había visto desde cerca como Hitoka empezaba a cambiar, como había empezado a madurar. Hitoka ya no tenía cuerpo de niña y timidez supurándole en los poros; tenía confianza para hablar amenamente con quien se cruzara en su camino e incluso tenía la desfachatez de tomarle el pelo a las personas con las que más se llevaba. Quizás ahí debió darse cuenta, debió saber que algo había empezado a crecer.

—¿En qué piensas? —Kei parpadeó con confusión al verse perdido en sus pensamientos y memorias.

—En lunas y estrellas —dijo con simpleza. La rubia lo miró sin entender, inconforme por su respuesta.

—¿En serio?

—Si, y en que sino nos apuramos, Kageyama y Hinata harán que el pobre Yamaguchi explote, y Ennoshita-san nos de entrenamiento triple por llegar tarde. —Una risa divertida y burbujeante salió de los labios de la rubia.

—Cuando lo deje hace un rato, estaba de buen humor. No por nada compre su felicidad con chocolate. —Le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

—Je, no esperaba menos de ti, Hitoka. —Con rapidez y evitando llamar mucho la atención de sus otros compañeros, le dio un casto y dulce beso a la chica, provocando su sonrojo.

—Kei —tartamudeó, impresionada.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo sorprenderte? —La sonrisa de Hitoka tembló en sus labios y sus ojos chocolate lo miraban con sincera felicidad—. Sé que no lo digo mucho, pero gracias.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, mientras sacudía la sudadera que la identificaba como mánager.

—Por ser quien eres. — Y amarme por quien soy, es lo que no dijo. Le dio un beso rápido en la frente, entrelazó sus manos y se acercó a sus demás compañeros sin darle oportunidad a Hitoka de preguntar más.

Porque al igual que la luna y las estrellas, ellos estaban destinados a ocurrir.

 **.**

 _Algo que quiero agregar es que los OS que me pidio la señora Janet tenian que ser super fluff -super dificil teniendo encuenta la pareja e.e- pero hice mi esfuerzo. Tambien quiero aclarar que las frases que pongo aqui solo son inspiradoras, no son creadas por mi, por si alguna vez se lo preguntan. No leemos en breve, mis biscochoz non/_ Pd; se supone que esto deberia ser un drabble -de 500 palabras- pero no se hacer de esos :'v sorry


End file.
